wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 33
Issue 33 of The Wicked + The Divine was released on 15 November 2017. It is the fifth and final part of Imperial Phase (Part II). Solicitation There’s only one thing all Imperial Phases share. They end. Ours does too.Image Solicitations for November 2017 - Image Comics Plot summary Urdr and Persephone stumble upon Woden's secret lair, where they find a prisoner dressed similarly to Woden strapped to a chair. The prisoner begs them to free him, and explains that he created the beeping device in the hope that it would lead someone to him. They are interrupted by the arrival of Woden himself, who is revealed to actually be David Blake. As Persephone moves to attack him, Blake imprisons them in a cage that disables her powers. Blake's prisoner then tells his story: he is actually Jon Blake, David Blake's son, and he became involved with the Pantheon when Ananke started masquerading as his therapist. She quickly realised, however, that Jon would be an unsuitable candidate for godhood, as it was unlikely he would go along with her plans. She instead conspired with his father so that he could reap the benefits of his son's divinity by pretending to be Woden. She transformed Jon into Mimir, but when he ran inside to tell his father about it, Blake took a dagger to him. Jon woke up after a period of unconsciousness to find himself under the control of his father, and was forced to make whatever items he and Ananke wanted. Ananke agreed that she would not sacrifice him in exchange for Blake/Woden's cooperation. A Little Woden Boy, 21 August 2013 After hearing this tale, Persephone threatens to destroy Woden, and he responds by pointing a gun at her. He needs Urdr for his plan, but Persephone is unnecessary. Jon says that he will tell him what Ananke's machine does if he spares her. Woden decides to hold off on killing her and leaves. Urdr, extremely frustrated by these events, asks Persephone what's going on with her. Persephone answers that she feels responsible for her family's death, because she wished so hard for godhood she said she'd give anything for it. Urdr attempts to comfort her, and Persephone looks for a moment as though she's going to kiss her, but Urdr quickly shuts that down. Jon, reminding them of his presence, asks them to let him out of the chair. He tells them the machine does absolutely nothing, and as Persephone undoes the strap around his neck, she is shocked to find she has lifted his head off his body. Elsewhere, Minerva picks up Sakhmet's severed head, which is in fact not her entire head but only half of it. She throws it away, calling it a waste, and says that one more head would have stopped the Great Darkness. She says that the choices are impossible, and a disembodied voice replies that it was probably easier when she was working with Ananke. Minerva retorts that she wasn't working with Ananke, she is Ananke, and storms off. The mysterious voice is revealed to have come from Lucifer, whose severed head sits in an alcove alongside Inanna and Tara's heads, apparently capable of speech. There is a space next to them for a fourth head. The issue ends with a title card that reads "Talking Heads, 9 March 2015". Gallery Covers Issue 33.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Issue 33 variant.jpg|Cover by Russell Dauterman References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine 33 Category:Issues Category:Imperial Phase (Part II)